Of What I Want to Become
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Self insert of myself into a story. I have no clue if this will get any views, but if anyone gathers all the pieces of what I'm talking about in this story, thank you for sticking around. Sometimes, we gotta involve ourselves with our favorite characters every once in a while.


**This fic is going to be more of a personal project for me, about how I've come to know all the characters that have made a difference in my life, little or small, or just in general touched my heart and make me believe that I can be something more. I'm going to be making a reference (actually more like straight up read along) to the song Thousand Miles (old and cliche but it feels special to me.)**

**Apologies if I haven't been updating to other fics. Life is in the way and I'm trying to find myself. Thank you all for understanding, and hope you enjoy my thoughts and personal expressions! Yes, this is indeed a self insert fic. **

* * *

Clickety clack goes the keys on my computer, as I try to email various professors with certain questions on topics that confused me in class. The plain white screen, always staring back at me in an attempt to focus is nothing short of boredom and pain to my eyes. Some say it's like this in regards to artists when on a blank canvas, to me it's just added stress. Why wouldn't it be?

I hear the birds chirp outside, the pigeons cooing to each other from various trees to one another enjoying the humid afternoon. Crows cawing deeply in their throats, itching to dive down from atop the light posts to steal a meal dropped by a construction worker or crack that hard peanut shell they couldn't break themselves.

The billowing rain drip dropping outside, splashing at my window, conveying me to watch the outside in my balcony.

Nature was and would always be that natural conduit in my life, to remind myself I am human. Apart from all the technology, all the buildings, we are still living beings. I can't help but think plants and animals have it so lucky to live out there without a necessary care in the world, aside from the hidden dangers their instincts alone would never pick up.

It only read about 7 in the evening, and it was just the right moment where I knew taking a nap would be a horrible idea. I only just got off from work a couple hours ago and I had taken my light nap, my aching knees begging me to put ice on them. Customer service took its toll from time to time, especially when the boss wants every rule in the book to be satisfied and validated to HIM the pain only my legs felt.

Makeshift supermarkets and their employees just couldn't be satisfied with a simple 'My legs hurt.'

The homework waiting in my backpack was telling me it was time, and boy did I know I couldn't ignore its call any longer. Nowadays, I am blessed to have my family with me at all times, especially when they've been through the thick and thin parts of my life. I value them and their encouragement to do well and be healthy. From time to time, it would be nice however to hear it come from my favorite characters.

I've watched so much television in my life I have so many characters I want to hug, maybe even tell them what I learned from their shows. I open the bedroom window to let the crisp, moist air envelope my room and help me get my mind at ease and focus on the priorities. It wasn't long where (as usual) I dozed off with my heavy eyes, knowing I had enough rest and I fall asleep.

_My body begins to feel light, as if a tractor beam was slowly lifting me from my bed. It unveiled the covers off my body, placing me in a face down position in midair. I start to rise slowly, unsure if my body was about to hit the spiked ceiling and leave those dastardly crumbs on my back. The action made me become ready to smash through, like the anticipation of riding the rollercoaster before it goes screeching down that frightening hill._

_I don't even know if I passed through the ceiling, not feeling any hard matter press onto my back. I was afraid to open my eyes. Just that one light, unexpected action like a feather to the ever growing avalanche would jolt me awake as I fell down, on the verge of landing onto the black pavement._

_My body didn't tell me to be scared, as I continuously flew slowly higher like a balloon. Maybe I was put into a balloon? Or WAS I the balloon? Is that why I couldn't move my limbs cause they were so stiff? _

_The air around me becomes cooler. Far cooler than the night of a blistering hot Summer day. The ocean was calling my name probably, the physics was just fooling me until I let my guard down._

_I let out my arms and lift my left knee, wandering if I was about to take off to some unknown destination. Small tangles passed by my fingers, faint hints of water colliding onto my fingertips. My eyes finally release themselves from the tight darkness. I was hovering. Rising, but hovering over my home, the trees and land becoming just a green sheet to my eyes._

_I wondered to myself if it was possible to tear off the landscape and keep it as my personal map so I can paste anywhere and return home just like that. Regardless, I reached the top of the planets stratosphere, relishing the amazing blue skies and sun that awaited me not too far off. It was nearing night time, the glorious scenery before me of splendid orange and pinks mashed together and dusted gently onto the clouds._

_Deep breathing took place, looking to my sides to see I was indeed with the clouds, dancing with them. I look at my body and realize I wasn't wearing my usual green hoodie and sweatpants. A black athletic shirt with a yellow star going across it, matching black and yellow shorts and shoes, with very spiked cleats on the soles. I brush my black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes to refresh my senses. Flying with or without wings, I cautiously look behind me or try feel a gentle flap from my back._

_A small gust comes through, and I look back. There were wings alright, those of a dragon. Only about half my size. A gentle flap, and I stayed airborne. From the looks of it though, I didn't need to flap all the time to stay too. I spin around in place, cold wind coming by and touching my skin, so briskly my goosebumps appear like out of the blue. I laugh to myself, exhilarated beyond belief about this. I throw my hands backwards, soaring into each and every individual cloud plume I could find._

_Not one of them were marshmallows, much to my dismay but they were so flimsy and finicky to fly through I just couldn't resist._

_I don't even know if airplanes are able to someone like me just flying about. I didn't care. My wings spread far, giving me little turbulence in order for me to fly and feel the splendid air and vigor the sky had to offer. Though no birds were up this high, I could think the same if I were to be in the sea below._

_From afar, 3 specks appear to be floating like I was, albeit one moving side to side but in an unprofessional method. The other two didn't bother helping it._

_My curiosity is peaked, wandering if they were birds that just refused to help keep their friends airborne. Gently, I dive down to be unseen and take cover behind some cumulus clouds. It wasn't until I heard one of the voices shout at the others, most likely they were laughing, I peek through my blanket to see... Ash. Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu._ _The original trio from my fabled childhood. I gasp lightly to myself, not believing they were so close._

_"Ash, we told you you couldn't become an Articuno overnight! Be careful, you'll drop Pikachu!" Her Togepi agreed, waving its stub like arms, amused that the original owner just won't get the hang of it. Brock looks onto the sunset, wandering if there are any girls he could find aloft. Probably Nurse Joy riding a Dragonite for stranded people on the seas. Or Officer Jenny catching Team Rocket poachers of flying types._

_I make my presence known, coming towards them. "Well look who joined the party?" Ash snickered, watching me float on over. I don't question how he knows my name, my initial shock nullified. With him being so popular, only a small hint of surprise in my little gasp. _

_"It's been a long time since you've seen us, huh buddy?" All three come along close to greet me, my excitement evident in the fluttering of my wings. I can only remember the last time I ever watched them on the screen, but my most memorable moment was when the first movie had come out. Everything about it, from the background to the Pokemon of all kind. I was too young to understand what they were doing, but I digress. I missed watching them with the whole of my heart. _

_"You've grown up huh? Tall and with wild hair." I blush, pursing my lips in hoping he was teasing. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. _

_"You have a lot going on, don't you?" Misty claims, coming over and placing her hand on my shoulder. Knowing what she means, I scoff an agreeing scoff knowing maybe all of them knew about what was happening. _

_"Y'know, life isn't always about having things your way right? It's spontaneous and wild. It has its good and bad times, but you know how well you can get past obstacles. Never lose that ability." Brock says, holding a thumbs up. I smile at them both. I feel Pikachu nuzzle my cheeks, making my face tingly and filling me with giggles. He was and will forever be a cuddle bug... Er, cuddle mouse._

_Ash picks up his arms as if getting ready for a battle, "Life is like Pokemon battles! You win some and lose some, but you always gotta pick yourself up and keep going! This goes for everybody, not just Pokemon masters like myself!" His trademark smile, with those auburn eyes on fire. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around him and involve Misty in the embrace. They were soft, warm and smelled of the woodsy air. I could feel their arms wrap my waist, considering I was never tall like Ash said to begin with._

_My body felt shivers, like it wanted this moment to last._

_Ash rustles my hair, and it feels so homely of him to do that. My eyes were closed during this, the fear of them leaving me when I opened them relevant. They flipped open, nobody there any longer. So goes life sometimes. In the blink of an eye they disappeared, but I knew it wouldn't be forever._

_The sun is ever so hanging on a thread of its light, on the verge of slumber now. Little stars twinkle their faint light into the blue with as much strength from the sun._

_Lunar lightwaves made their way into the clouds, a tranquility beginning to set in. In the far off distance, the faintest voice was humming a tune, one in my mind I can recognize as being the most iconic piece of music in all my life. "Don't say you love me." Most likely from Brock trying his best to tell himself Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are in love with him just didn't want to admit it._

_Spinning around, bathing in the moonlight was such a new added vigor for my body, even though I knew it affected me far differently than the direct sunlight._

_Sparkling little stars dot the night sky gently from one part of the sky to the next. If only they could fall down, and play tag with each other and make their way down to Earth like the unwavering fireflies they are. I wanted to take a rest on one of the grand nimbus clouds floating a little below me. Neither of my legs phased through them when I gently placed my legs, sitting on both of them as a cushion._

_Continents below were awake, only the desolate places of deserts and uncharted land lay dark from the uninhabited people. "Excuse me is this seat taken?" I hear a girls voice echo through. My head turns past my left shoulder, looking at the beautiful woman with dumpling for hair, letting flow her blonde mane. She wore a stunning white lace dress, followed by the moonlight capturing her in a splendor._

_A smile breaks onto my face, watching Serena sit down next to me moving her dress to the side as she sat on her hip. "You're even more beautiful in person." A blush evident on my cheeks, she giggles at me. _

_"The night has always been my favorite time of day, to sleep without any worries to bug me!" She says, waving her hand in the air probably trying to make her dreams come alive. "Fighting bad guys is too much trouble, but someone's gotta do it!" _

_I nod my head, looking at the golden crescent moon on her forehead. Such a magnificent shape. "How are you doing William?" She asks, taking out a box of onigiri. She gives me one and I give her a statement, "Just trying to live life one day at a time. Try not to make people angry at me for no reason y'know?" We both take a giant bite simultaneously, satisfied by the salt._

_She agrees with a few muffled 'mm-hmm!' giggling at the savory dish. I snicker with her. "I wanted to tell you thank you. For being such a big inspiration in a lot of people's lives, even mine." I say this, surprising her as she begins to choke on a few bites. I grab a water bottle inside her lunchbox, giving it to her to chug down. I can feel a few sweatdrops dripping from the side of my head, unsure if Serena has ever received such praise. Not every while, in a blue moon even, does she get a thank you._

_"H-Hey kiddo, you have no idea that means a lot! It's about time I was recognized for things." We grab a slice of cheesecake from another one of her bags, gently tapping them together like wine glasses and taking full one bites. We giggle when we come to the realization, it was chocolate. _

_We hear a loud whirring noise coming from beneath the cloud we're sitting on. Serena panics, thinking it could be an attack from an unseen enemy._

_Looking over the object that I hoped it wasn't about to strike my legs, it was a giant black jet. The shape of the jet was all too familiar, the living creature that invaded the night, free to chase the mosquitoes in the sky, following Dracula if ever needed. Serena becomes shocked, sure it was about to eat us. She was about to grasp the Moon Wand, before a speaker blows out of the front._

_It spooked us a little, the resulting screech hurting our ears. "Everything ok up there, Sailor Moon? William?" Her mouth falls, mine as well. A screen pops up close to our faces, size rivaling that of the crescent moon._

_The masked figure, holding the jets composure with his hands, in black and bat insignia. Serena cups her ear to mine, uneager to think he could hear her. His stoic expression and regular frown would prove her correct. "H-H-H-H-How does he know me? You? My IDEnTitYYYYYYYYiiieeee?" She begins crying to herself, now sure he was an enemy from the negaverse, sent by Beryl to finish her off._

**_"I'm Batman."_** _He says in the monotone. I give him my hello and nod, signaling everything was indeed alright. No further explanation was needed about him or us. Those 2 words say it all. The black bat of the night bringing justice and humanity to those in need, bringing forth understanding. His nod and thumbs up were enough to tell me: Truth and Justice go hand in hand. Batman was never wrong in any sense, but he too had his limits. Just like Waller mentioned, he was filled with body, wits and will._

_Let alone, over all the harsh crimes he's seen, the harsh reality we all go through, we must find the humanity in ourselves._

_Even without superpowers, I am my own hero. Unbeknownst to me, Sailor Moon transformed into her Eternal soldier form and hopped onto the jet, leaving sparkles and small angel feathers in her wake. She left in my hands the Crisis Dream brooch I had always become enchanted with. The moments Batman had with Ace, all the heartbreaking scenarios Serena had to go through, the pain and happiness. Smiles and tears is what lead to anyone being human._

_"PK Fire!" "PK Thunder!" _

_Those familiar voices, adolescent and innocent. The pixels and echoing shapes perform out of the clouds, revealing lightning sparking out, the thunder following in its wake, out popping two boys. The capped one who reminded me already of home, the cowlicked blond who deserved all the love in the world to restore his shattered life._

_"Hello!" Ness says, levitating with Lucas over to my cloud. I wave my hand to them, seeing their PSI reside fall off into the cloud. It'll probably get absorbed to create a special kind of lightning. The special theme of Onett comes to mind back from the 2nd game he appeared on. It was always such a special and kindhearted theme, I feel as though I could become a kid again._

_Lucas trips on the edge, falling face flat on the ground and skidding towards me. I place my hands out to catch him from going any further. To my surprise, and relief, he looked up with a smile, giving a light giggle. Ness picked him up and brushed off excess cotton from his clothes, fixing the giant white puff on his face. It was only on the top part of his face, but he only needed a slight tug to pull it off. Ness' eyes got a glint in his eyes, before running past me, to find something in his book-bag._

_I do a double take of Lucas' face. I understand what Ness' thoughts were now, but I didn't want to interrupt whatever he was doing. His search of his backpack made him take out things and throw them over our heads. _

_Lucas avoids a giant baseball bat and various bottle rockets on the verge of flying off into the distance, coming down to sit next to me. I ask him how he's doing. _

_"What's there to say? I'm alive, I'm breathing and I take the day one by one as it comes. I think I'm doing pretty great." His smile is luminous, like that if the sun. _

_I nod my head in agreement, seeing him and the trauma and turmoil he's endured. He snapped his fingers, allowing his energy to flow forth into the honeycomb shapes. Purple and yellow, they danced and danced, until he shot them higher into the air. He shoots a PK Fire and PK Freeze to the shapes allowing them to explode, resulting in a beautiful Sun. The flames around it danced back and forth, in a green and purple shade making it twist to and fro. Small cinders of it scattered around us._

_It dissipated back into nothing, only leaving the distant memory of what it was. "Gorgeous." I smile. My face met the floor of the cloud, back of my head attacked by the handle of a frying pan. Lucas witnessed more things flying out: a Dragon Stone, firecrackers, a rocket launcher._

_A bottomless pit is something everyone dreams about to carry anything and everything with them, but losing them is the all time low about it. "Ah ha!" _

_To Lucas' surprise, Ness ran over to him carrying a list... That extended about 7 feet from his back pack. In his left hand he had the red hat with white cotton ball on the end, placing it neatly over his friends head. He kisses the air, with a "voila!" _

_"N-Ness I'm not Santa Claus!" He ignored the protest before starting out with the first key items on his list. _

_Ness gives me a pen. "Write anything you want! I'll be sure to ask Santa." The baseball kid said, smiling towards me. It took all the energy and good manners within me not to outright hug the to death and that's not the case. Their smiles and soft cheeks gave them the appeal like they were toddlers. Both were 12 years old and the inner stories they've held beneath with them always seemed to shine through without them saying a thing. Hell, I'd be caretaker for them if need be._

_"Its ok to hug us y'know?" A chortle is all I give, grabbing them both and spinning in place. Ness and Lucas were soft to the touch, even their giggling brought back the days to where I was a kid. I stroked their hair, patting them on the backs, telling them they mean the whole world to me._

_"Everyone deserves a big hug every now and then." Lucas says, taking hold of Ness hand. They were on the verge of flying away, not before the world around me began to grow bigger. I question it, before I look at my reflection on a screen of water, propelled by the cloud next to us. I became a 10 year old once again. I couldn't remember the last time I had such unruly teeth, the top ones all jagged and little. _

_I feel my hair ruffled as the two run off, levitating to who knows where. "Thank you for playing!" I hear them shout from afar. My cheeks burn from their cheeriness and praise. Such delightful kids. AH. I almost forgot there was something I wanted to give to Lucas it just slipped. However I'm sure it'll reach him in due time. _

_I take a handful of the cloud and close my hands. With all my might and whimsy I crunch all of it together. Back when I thought planets were just giant rocks (even though they are) I imagined anyone could grab a ladder to climb up to the sky and get a piece of star one by one. Diamonds in the sky they say, but they're so much more beautiful, magnificent when you're up close. _

_Releasing my hands, the item I crated glistened of all the colors of the rainbow. I let it float over my face, before blowing it away to Lucas. Sailor Galaxia would have been amazed. _

_"Goten, I bet you can't beat me in a flying contest!" A rugged and upbeat voice clashed my ears. Immediately my instincts went to the familiar half-breed but I wanted to be 100% sure. However it didn't sound like they were anywhere above me, or to my sides. Grabbing the edge of the cloud, enabling myself to hoist my body upside down, wondering where they were._

_"I bet I could fly faster than you any time of the day!" Goten gets a Is that so? from Trunks, the latter sticking his tongue out. I got a feeling they were about to have a race for the next title of 'THE AMAZING MUNCHKIN.'_

_The cloud began to disintegrate in my fingers and before I know it, the rush of air comes onto my head and shoulders. I stop luckily, gently flapping these wings of mine, before trying to think of a plan to even say hello. My cheeks were burning cause of how adorable they were, I just wanted to ruffle their hair. Maybe join them in their race. _

_Turning my body over up right, I noticed I grew a tail. It was long, green and the end of it was in the shape of a mace. A practical favorite._

_"WOAH TRUNKS CHECK THAT OUT!" I hear Goten shout. Pretty sure a humongous aircraft was on it's way from a far or a pterodactyl with 3 heads was going to fly by._

_Before I knew it, Trunks face was right before mine following Goten's POV. My gosh, my reflexes would never be as quick as theres but just this once maybe it rivaled theirs. I popped myself about 20 feet from them, my shock getting me flustered. "Good going Goten, you got him scared." _

_"Nuh-uh! Hey kid, I didn't mean it!" They come hovering to me, as I was trying to get my nerves back from the fritz. "My name is Goten! And this is my best friend Trunks!" He tells me, portraying Trunks like that one Will Smith meme. Trunks play punches him, trying to shrug off the fame. My eyes were sparkling, having them introduce themselves like this. I bite my thumb out of shyness, giggling a little._

_"William." I twirl back and forth like an idiot, unsure what they thought of me. _

_"Your wings are really cool! Are you secretly a vampire? My dad hasn't one in ages." Goten says, eyes filled with wander. _

_"I don't think he is. He's probably one of those vikings your mom made us read about in those cheap history books. The tail says it all." I look back, courteously caressing my tail. Trunks might have been right, but I myself still have no idea about that. _

_"Hey, do you wanna join us in our race? From here around the world?" Goten continues. I pat my cheeks, thinking that would have been a great idea, but those two would have beaten me lickety split with their abilities. Super Sayian would have bested me in under a second too. Then I remember the moon._

_"Actually... I was thinking about taking a trip out to space. Would either of you wanna come along?" The thought of Outer Space and its unknown always intrigued anybody to the core, maybe even frighten them. They were excited from the looks of it, as they took hold of each others arms spinning too. My gosh could these two be anymore adorable, maybe the Moon was about to crap its own moonbows._

_"Put your helmet on Goten, my mom made sure to make 2 for the both of us." He brought an orange hued helmet out and placed it over Gotens head with his purple tail. He placed his own on, with a yellow antenna on the top._

_Trunks takes his hand, claiming to Goten that he didn't want to lose his best friend in space. With a snap of my fingers, my own bubble was placed over my head. They soared off towards the right side of the moon, allowing me to test my wings. I start gently, allowing myself to go at faster machs. They were straight out of the last layer of atmosphere, waiting for me. I was about to stop when they only let me fly out further, just enough for them to begin following me out on our venture. They were below me, gaping at the universe before us._

_It was a breathtaking scene. With no land below us, every direction imaginable was infinite. The thought of being out in space, without the good ol' gravity keeping me in check... just stunning. I would make a turn but I needed to be careful because that same turn could lead me to hover distance without control. Going past the moon, I feel myself gliding allowing my wings to keep me on track._

_The Red Giant was next. An excellent ruby in everyones eyes, just seeing it brought me to happiness. So much arduous terrain, unknown life possibly inhabiting it. Milky way and it's star brethren were endless, like one was engulfed in a marble. A black one, but the darkness was only filled with the galaxy. "Hey Trunks, do you think one of us could push or carry planets?"_

_I eye the moons, wondering if those could turn into actual people like in Mythology. On the very top of Mars' north pole, I could see someone standing there. Making hand movements, waving. Legs also on the move. They were most likely dancing, but without my glasses I was unable to determine what kind of dance too. The half breed saiyans went along to attempt and destroy as many meteorites without them going out of orbit._

_Striding my way their shapes became clearer. By the looks of it it was another kid. One familiar with brown hair, with 3 spikes on his head. I dub them Larry, Curly and Mo (considering all of the ideas he's done in his adventures.)_

_On both of his sides were his two loving companions, somehow always there for him. "One, two, three PO!" They say, pointing their fingers up into the air. _

_My body gets a great sense of nostalgia, seeing a face familiar. Most would call him average, but nothing about him shouted average at all. If anything, my life in school altogether was deemed as average. All the grades I ever got were C's in everything, save for maybe doing everything by myself when others didn't want to work with me. _

_"NATE!" I laugh a little in my response, diving in to take hold of him. His hands take hold of Jibanyan and Whisper, carrying them like they were ribbons whipping along in the wind. The vacuumed emptiness of space wind. I spun around maybe 3 times, just elated to meet him. I do my best not to drop him, let alone let him and the others drift off. _

_"It's you, it's you, it's you!" I say almost breathless. He was confused, as anyone would be. It shocked me when I felt his arms wrap around me, seeing as a random stranger coming along to hug you would be farfetched._

_"William." He pats my back lightly, making me squeeze a little harder. He was soft like a plush teddy bear. I let go of him, allowing Whisper and Jibanyan to float behind him. _

_"A-As you can tell I am a huge fan." I say scratching my nose, revealing a green Yokai Watch on my own wrist. He places a hand on my shoulder. "It means a lot to me. I didn't think I had fans." Whisper was looking through his Yokai Pad, trying to look for a page on what I probably was. _

_"I'd count myself a fan, given that as long as he gives me chocobars. Whisper might get a little jealous." Jibanyan states, consuming 3 of his treats all in one inning, each a different flavor from the other. I place my hand under his face, scratching gently. His purring is that of a small lawnmower without the blades. I always wondered if it'd be nice to place a tender kiss on a cat's forehead. _

_"N-Now don't be ridiculous! I am here to be part of his life, as a butler believe it or not!" He pouts trying to not show the small blush over his blue lips. I give him a small noogie for being such a little cheeseball. _

_"Is it possible I could fly with you? I've never gone flying!" He asks me, as I try my best not faint at such a request. "Ilf Rettub!" I say with a snap of my fingers. Wings of his own appeared behind him, those of an emerging moth. Shades of Red and White, the smallest hint of stars scattered within. They glistened from the faraway Sun._

_I take his hand, not before one more friend comes along to join him. "Don't forget about me!" Eddie comes along, reaching out to take Nate's hand. He kisses Nate's cheek. _

_"the more the marrier!" I shout, seeing Komasan join Eddie, wrapping his stubby fluffy arms on the boys shoulders. Out of nowhere, Bear and Katie jump out from the nearer moons wanting to join in. Just seeing them come along altogether, the main group... It was fulfilling. They were a complete team, maybe their own makeshift family. Lord Enma comes in riding on a Unikirin chariot, already joining Trunks and Goten._

_Komajiro popped out of Bear's vest in the back and tsuchinoko placing himself on top of Katies head from a yellow cloud._

_I ruffle Enma's hair as we get their, having the group travel with me to the outer planets. Jupiter surprises us with its ginormous size, the Red Giant swirling around in the most slow velocity possible. I couldn't help but think it was a spectacle no human could come along, what with all the light years they would have to traverse. Saturn was by far everyones favorite, the rings created by dust and ice, such an indulging site and planet to be around._

_All of their moons, their children could make extravagant people._

_Uranus and Neptune. The most iconic duo from my childhood, Green and Blue coinciding together. Neptune was always my favorite planet, it's deep blue reminding me everything I love ABOUT its color. The sky, water, flowers, sometimes candy. We see a small sparkle of reflection make its way to our eyes, when I remember... The Deep Sea Mirror. _

_Sailor's Uranus and Neptune wink to us, in each others arms with their signature weapons in their hands. The other sailors waved to us as well, each shape taking form with their respectable auras. "Makenai!"_

_In my eyes, life is everything but a race. What everyone experiences in their lives one must take to account. Should we stray from the path of happiness would be a terrible aspect to do. I take Nate and Gotens hands, telling them and the rest how much they mean to me, how big an impact they've made to my life, even going for Ness, Lucas, Sailor Moon and the rest I had seen. They remind me of what the world is supposed to be like, HOW we should all treat each other._

_Keep our sense of justice while preserving the innocent and continue making and giving the good of humanity. I lightly nuzzle Gotens cheek and Nate's hair._

Before I knew it I woke up. And as usual, I was late for work.


End file.
